Prom: Quick and Finchel Shipper Edition
by supersoxfan5
Summary: Prom, the way it should've been.  Read ONLY if you ship QUICK and FINCHEL. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I loved that the Rachel-Quinn conflict is really boiling again but I don't think the slap scene was done all too well so here's my version. I don't own Glee. My readers know that if I did...Quick would be married by now (or at least dating). Will update as possible, I promise!**

* * *

><p>"Kurt Hummel" The awkward monotone words escaped from Figgins' lips like a plus size model from a smart car. The hysterical he-queen ran out, crying.<p>

"Um..." Figgins paused. "Well, thank you all for voting. That is all." He said into the mic then walked off the stage, leaving the candidates shocked on the stage. The first to run away bawling her eyes out was, of course, Quinn. Then Santana. Then Lauren (not crying, but quite pissed). Then Samantha (some freshman who for some reason thought she had a chance in hell.) Rachel rushed to the east-wing bathroom hoping to avoid any of the crushed candidates. But of course, the east-wing ladies' room was smaller so that's where Quinn happened to be.

"Oh, Quinn", she choked out. She could see how furious and distraught the blonde before her was but the right words to say just couldn't come out from their hiding spot in Rachel's brain. "I'm sorry" she whispered, placing her hand _above, not on_ but above, Quinn's shoulder.

"Don't apologize to me!" Quinn Fabray shot the glare of all glares at her Take him! He obviously wants you more! God, what is it with you? You act so perfect but all you are is a four foot man-stealer! Look at me! Why not me? Why you?" The anger-charged felt like an array of bullet all hitting Rachel at once. Before she could even think of a response, Quinn's dainty hand crossed her face like a fly swatter.

"Q-Quinn" She stammered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I love him so much and I can't help it. I'm sorry." Rachel Berry stormed out of the ladies' room desperately trying to avoid Quinn's gaze.

Upon realizing what she had just done, Quinn felt her heart sink. She was the HBIC and, according to Jacob Ben Israel's blog "the school's hottest glee not-so-hotty". She'd been hot since high school but never cold. Or this cold at least. She grabbed her teal clutch off the bathroom counter and ran after the crying Jewish girl she'd just assaulted.

When she found Rachel she was crying against a locker around the corner, and being comforted by the only person who could make Quinn's heart break even more - Noah Puckerman. "Oh..." she said softly.

"Oh is damn frickin' right, Fabray!" He said rising from his seat on the floor. "What the hell's the matter with you?" Puck's eyebrows screamed"Heads up! He's pissed" but his voice and his eyes panged with the desire to lean in and kiss her and tell her "I still love you".

"Puck, please" she managed to say as he grabbed the wrist that didn't have her corsage on it and pulled her into the nearest classroom. "Don't." She warned, tears welling up in her eyes.

Again the anger teemed through his expression and tone. "Don't what, Quinn?" He demanded an answer. "Don't comfort Rachel because you don't feel an ounce of regret for all you've done to her over a guy you don't love?" He stressed the words like she was deaf because there was nothing more important in that moment that getting his point across. "Or" He narrowed his eyes accusingly. "Don't use Lauren and Rachel to get over you like I did last year? Like you're doing with Finn now?" And she thought Finn spoke powerfully when he was upset. She couldn't even manage to fit syllables to create words because she knew everything he'd just said was true.

"So you're not the prom queen? _So fucking what?_ _Don't_ even try telling me or Rachel you _actually _care about Finn!" He shouted angrily and pointed an aggravated finger towards the door where Rachel was sitting outside the old Home-Ec room. "I know it won't be tomorrow, but it'll all end for you soon, Princess." His old nickname for her cut her like a knife. A rusty, jagged, knife. "You were only with him for the crown! Well, guess what, Cinderella! You didn't get it! Now what's your reason for being with him, huh?" Puck plopped his large, calloused hand on top of his head and stroked the strip of hair that laid on top as he often did when he was upset.

"Puck, stop!" After being railed (not in the way he wanted to) by Puck, not winning the crown, being constantly reminded she didn't win the crown, then being forced into a conversation about her obviously-fake relationship, she just couldn't take it. "Puck" she whispered again, the tears flowing from her eyes.

"Do you even know where we are, Fabray?" He questioned and gestured to the dark room in which they where standing. "The room you tried to kiss me in when we had that food fight." He said. The anger had tired him out and all that was left was pure hurt and frustration.

"You tried to kiss me, Puckerman" She scoffed. The blonde wiped several tears from her left hand and walked out of the room. Because being there meant remembering. Remembering meant caring. And caring? Well that's not something she desired to do. Not about him, at least. "Not now. Not ever." She promised herself.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are always appreciated and if you want to submit an idea, go ahead. I'll consider it and I might just site you as my "inspiration"! Love you guys! Thanks for reading!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PS- I'm an author with <strong>_**two**_** learning disabilities (Dyslexia and Attention Deficit Disorder), therefore I do not apologize for any typos. I was born this way. If you're going to criticize me for my spelling or grammar, don't bother. And to all the haters? The feeling's mutual. (And shut up. I know it's not proper English to start a sentence with "and" like I just did...twice.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two of Prom is here. YFinn's just been kicked out of prom and now he's home, explaining why he was just in a fight. As usual, Burt Hummel's got some great advice to dish out. Yup! It's a Finchel-oriented chapter! Please read and review! **

**PS- The italics are Finn's flashback/dream.**

* * *

><p>"My God, Finn!" Carole Hudson exclaimed after her son recounted the events of his prom shove fight and why he was home so early.<p>

"It wasn't my fault. I mean, yeah, I started it but he egged me on. He practically shoved Rachel in my face!" He said, starting to get angry again. Upon seeing her son freak out, she began to calm down.

"Finn, sweetie. It's not your fault. You just need to control your impulses." She put her arm around her soon and comforted him.

"It's not fair! Why..." He stammered and tripped over his words. "What...How could she get back together with that...with that asshole?" He demanded, rising from the couch and kicking the living room coffee table a few inches forward. "Damn that's a heavy table!" He cursed in his fit of rage and hurt.

"Finn, sweetie. She's probably asking herself the same thing about you and Quinn..." She said. She hated to be the bad guy, but since he was a child, Finn wasn't good at knowing what he wanted. If he said he wanted a red popsicle, and she bought him blue, he'd be just fine with it.

Just then Burt Hummel came into the room, a cold beer in hand. "Hey, hey! I heard yellin' in here. Why are you home, Finn? Where's Kurt?" He questioned with a serious look on his face and worry evident in voice. In an attempt to try to control her son's rage, Carole told her husband everything.

He sat down in his lounge chair and laid back in the recliner. "Finn. Listen to your mother. She's right. You got back with that Fabray girl because she's pretty." Before Finn could argue, Burt began to talk again. "And don't try to tell me I'm wrong. This Quinn girl had a child with someone else and let me tell ya. A kid is a big deal. You can't just have a kid and not care, especially when you're only sixteen." He took his hat off and rubbed his short grey hair. "Now, Rachel? Rachel cheated with the same boy, but she didn't make the same mistake. All they did was kiss. Now tell me, Finn, who did you wrong more?"

Burt Hummel had a way of arguing that could've fooled anyone into thinking he was a lawyer. He knew Finn cared about Rachel. He and step-son both had an odd smile when they were with the women they loved. Burt had seen it at the wedding. Burt hadn't seen that smile from his step-son in a long time. Not since he broke up with Rachel.

Finn knew he was cornered so he fidgeted on the couch. "I'm tired. Can I go now?" He lied. He bolted up the stairs and to his room when his parents gave him the okay to go. He kicked off his shoes and furiously loosened his bow tie. "How did he know?" He thought to himself. He sat down on his football themed bedspread and sighed heavily. He imagined one of those old fashioned scales that now-a-days are used as the symbol for law and justice. In one scale dish was Quinn. With Quinn came unwanted popularity, "boyfriend chores" (her words, not his), prom paranoia, and the impossible task of trying to impress Mrs. Fabray. In the other scale dish was Rachel. With Rachel came smiles, amazing duets, and the best moments of his young life. It was clear that the Quinn weight was just too much for his imaginary scale. It came crashing down and the Rachel dish went soaring up, being the clear winner in Finn's subconscious. He just couldn't think anymore. "Gah, my brain hurts." He thought and laid down on the bed after removing his tuxedo, leaving him in his blue superman boxers and a white undershirt. As he began to drift asleep, a flashback from that night drifted into his head. The flashback eventually drifted into a dream as he nodded off.

"_This is everything I've ever wanted." Quinn whispered into the crook of her boyfriend's neck. They were dancing to Rachel's emotional rendition of "Jar of Hearts" by Christina Perri. They looked like something out of a cheesy romance movie. But Finn wasn't into cheesy romance movies. He liked westerns, where the hero always got the girl he wanted, not the tavern tart._

"_Yeah she is" He replied in a daze as he stared deeply into Rachel's loving eyes. All he wanted in that moment was to push Quinn's arms off of him and go on stage and kiss Rachel. _

"_What?", a shocked Quinn Fabray looked up at him, narrowing her eyes and making her anger and jealousy very obvious. A few years ago if someone had told her that she'd be staring at Rachel Berry, wishing she was her, she would've gone into cardiac arrest from laughing so much. But there she was. She could see how he was looking at her. "The way he'll never look at me." she thought to herself. _

"_Umm..." Finn paused and bit his lip nervously. "I said 'yeah this is'..." He said awkwardly and resumed dancing with his girlfriend._

_She looked around the room at her fellow glee clubbers. Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap, playing with his brown locks. Tina and Mike were kissing sweetly, obviously in love. Mercedes and Sam were swaying side to side affectionately. Santana was with Dave Karofsky, for some reason she'd never understand. Then her eyes landed on Puck and Lauren. Lauren was glaring at him, as if he'd just eaten her last chocolate. He had a look on his face like "Oh my freakin' god. I need a drink. Now. Jesus. Make it a double." _

_She felt relieved to see that she and Finn weren't the only miserable ones. "Snap out of it. You're three songs from winning Junior Prom Queen. Keep it together, Quinn! Keep it together!" She mentally kicked herself and faked a smile at Finn. "Oh alright" she said woodenly, trying to hide that she knew the truth. _

As he fell asleep, he began to notice changes in the mental images. Clearly, things had turned into a dream because this didn't happen:

"_Yeah", Finn looked down at the blonde girl wrapped around his neck. _

"_Really? Because I swear I just heard you say 'she is'. Rachel? Really, Finn? Really? You know what after we win prom king and queen, we are through. I'm tired of you always looking at her when you're with me. I said no more songs with her and what did you do? You played drums in a song with her!" She spoke angrily and drilled the words into him. Her hazel eyes couldn't hide her anger and jealousy as she unwrapped her arms from him and took off for the ladies room. _

_The song ended and he was left standing alone in the gym as the AV club set up more microphones and the lighting for the next song. As Rachel got off the stage, she searched for Finn, having had a front row seat to Quinn's storm-out. "Done like a professional...she must be studying me." She joked to herself. _

"_Um" He said awkwardly. The tall, black-haired boy shoved his large hands deep into his pockets and looked down. After a few moments of staring at his shoelaces, which were untied, he gathered some words together and tried to speak. "Rachel, I" He began, but he was cut off when Rachel wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. _

Suddenly everything seemed darker and Finn rose from his slumber. Burt had come in and shut off the lights when he realized that there was no longer any sound emanating from the teenage boy's room. "Holy crap" He said aloud. He knew dreams usually had subconscious meanings (he learned that in science class), but this one was as plain as day.

* * *

><p><strong>Obviously, I don't own Glee. If I did, my writing wouldn't be on here. It would be on television, making all the Quick and Finchel shippers swoon. Hope you liked it!<strong>


End file.
